Run This Town
by babygurl-x
Summary: Team Laycool run highschool as the most popular girls in school, but what happens when new girl Eve comes and decides to bring them down. Layla/Michelle/Eve/Kelly/Maryse/Natalya/John/Wade/Ted/Cody/Miz and loads more characters and pairings.
1. Brand New Day

Chapter 1 - Brand New Day

The sun shined over the City of Malibu, which was perfect for the students of Malibu High School who were heading back after two months vacation. Among them students was a new girl Eve Torres. Sat in the passenger's side of the seat of the car she waited patiently for her mother for her mother to drive her to school. As she waited she pulled down the sun visor and looked into the small mirror. Running her fingers through her caramel locks she studied her face to make sure her make up was perfect, once satisfied with the results she closed the sun visor. Still waiting for her mother she crossed her tanned legs which were exposed by the white shorts she wore, with a blue and white checked shirt her fingers undoing a few of the black buttons on the top. It was her first day of a new school and she wanted to make an impression. Eve had moved to Malibu after her dad had received a big promotion from work forcing her and her mum to move from Denver. As an only child Eve was devastated, having to leave behind her friends some of which she had known for her whole seventeen years so they were practically like family, her dad had assured her that she would love it here in Malibu and make loads of new friends. Pulling out her phone from her white shopper bag she texted her best friend Maria Kanellis. _Missing you loads :( _Seconds later she received a message back _Same it's not the same without you Chris misses you loads, good luck at your new school though hope you have a great time and make loads of new friends, just don't replace me lol x_. A smile grew on Eve's face her friends were missing her as was her boyfriend Chris Masters. Another reason Eve was distraught about leaving Denver, not only would she be leaving behind her home and her friends, she would be leaving behind her boyfriend and love of her life. Eve was so engrossed in reading her text she didn't even notice her mum take her place in the drivers seat and starting the car.

"That must be a text from Maria" Her mother stated

Eve broke away from her thoughts and looked over to her mother Fiona Torres. It was obvious as to where Eve got her looks from as she was like a miniature version of her mother. "How'd you guess"

"The only time me and your father ever see you smile is when you're talking to Maria or Chris"

"Well it's not exactly easy for me" Eve groaned, she then took note of her mother's appearance her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she wore a smart grey suit. "Anyway where are you going dressed like that?"

"Sweetie you think you've got it bad leaving Denver? I had a great job as an estate agent, baby I was so good at it there as everyone knew and loved me I sold loads, but now I'm having to start over so I'm going for a job interview at 10"

As they drove Eve stared out of the window and saw how different Malibu was from Denver. For starters no one walked to school; most were driving in expensive flashy cars. Secondly most of the girls looked like Barbies' they were caked in so much make, perfectly tanned, it looked like they had the most expensive clothing on and as for their hair it was so immaculate that not even a strand was out of place. Eve began to wonder if she would fit in here at Malibu. In Denver at least she didn't have to worry so much about her appearance and have a few off days without being judged for it. A few minutes later Eve reached her destination, her mum pulled up outside the school entrance. Eve undid her seatbelt and looked at her mum scared.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"What if no one likes me?" Eve frowned

"Listen honey, just be yourself okay and if no one likes you then forget them." She said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug. "Now good luck you'll be fine"

Eve got out the car "Thanks mom and good luck with your interview" she said as she shut her door. Eve looked around at her new school Malibu High. It was big a lot bigger than her old school that was for sure. She walked up the steps and into front entrance which was surrounded with students either trying to get to classrooms, stood outside their lockers or talking to their friends. Eve was supposed to go reception and then she was to go and speak to the head Mrs S McMahon. Unsure of where she was she tried to ask.

"Excuse me?" She asked a few people but they just ignored her and carried on with what they were doing. Sighing she carried on walking figuring that maybe it was further along. She looked around for a sign or something, but there was nothing.

"You look lost" she heard someone say

Turning around she came face to face with someone. Her first reaction was that he was cute and very big, but her second was that she was glad that someone was nice enough to talk to her.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked

He laughed and nodded his head "Yeah, so where you wanna be heading sweet thing?"

"Reception"

"Well I'll take you there myself" He offered

Eve smiled at him "Thank you so much, I'm Eve by the way"

"John"

* x * x * x * x * x * x *

All the girls swarmed into the bathroom and hogged the mirrors making sure that they looked immaculate for their first day back. They all stopped though when they saw two figures enter with another two figures behind them.

"Out!" one of them demanded and with that everyone obeyed, collecting their things and made a run for the door.

"Much better" said the other as the four of them went over to the mirrors.

This was team Laycool and they practically ran the school. They had so much influence over the girls in the school, if they told someone she was fat she would go as far to starving themselves, if they told someone they were too skinny they would begin to stuff their faces, if they told someone they were ugly they would wear more make up or some would go extreme and opt for surgery. It wasn't just the girls they had an influence on. Most of the guys in the school wanted to be with them or just sleep with them. Either way they were the most popular girls around. The four piece consisted of; Michelle McCool she was the heartless bitch of the group, who most people feared as she wasn't afraid to say what she thought no matter if it hurt someone. She was also rather ruthless when it came to most things. Her best friend Layla was the same but not as bad. The British girl wasn't a saint compared to her though she was sly and sneaky. Kelly Blank was most likely to be the saint of the group, but she was still a bitch. She would often befriend people and get them to reveal their secrets and would instantly tell Layla and Michelle, but she lied a lot to Michelle and Layla about things she had done just so they wouldn't think she was pathetic. Then there was Maryse, she was just like Michelle and Layla ruthless, cold hearted, sly and sneaky. These were the girls everyone wanted to be.

"So I have some new for you all" announced Michelle "Me and John finally slept together"

Michelle and John had been dating for the past three months. Michelle knew that John really liked her and she felt the same way about John. He was everything she had never known in a guy he was sweet, charming, funny and he was with her because he wanted to be not just because he wanted to sleep with her.

"Aw Shell" Layla said as she hugged her

"You must really like him if you made him wait" said Kelly

"Well after all the jerks you've been with hun I do not blame you" said Maryse

"Well he is a special guy" Michelle said smiling from ear to ear. She then began to spray some hairspray over her blonde locks, which she had decided to curl today. She wore a white simple vest with the words Flawless written on in silver with a light blue denim mini skirt, showing off her long lean legs and the silver pumps she wore completed the outfit. She handed the hairspray over to Layla who sprayed it over her dark luscious locks. The Brit wore a white simple vest the same as Michelle with Flawless written in silver but instead of a skirt she opted for light blue denim shorts teamed with silver open toe boots with a 3" heel. As the shortest in the group, Layla always wore heels to make herself look taller.

"Hey Layla can I borrow your eyelash curler?" Kelly asked

Layla handed over the silver item to the blonde who then proceeded to use it on her lashes, which she had coated in several layers of mascara. Once she was done with them she handed them back to the rightful owner. Combing her fingers through her hair she decided to have a quiff in her hair and gripped her bang into place.

"Suits you" Layla complimented

"Yeah and I really love your shoes" Michelle said admiring the black and white quilted pumps she wore with dark blue jeggins, and a white Flawless vest.

"Are they the ones Mike got you?" Maryse asked

"Yeah the Chanel ones, isn't that so thoughtful of him?" Kelly gushed about her boyfriend of the past 6 months Mike Mizanin who was also referred to as Miz.

"Hell yeah, I'd love it if John did something like that for me, but then again he did cook a nice romantic meal for me" Michelle said

"I think we'd better get to homeroom now" Maryse said looking at her red Gucci watch. The platinum blonde led the way with her black heels clicking behind her which she wore with a dark blue denim mini skirt with a white vest with Flawless written across.

All the girls wore Flawless vests as this was their trademark word, and they wanted to make a big impact on the first day of school. As they exited from the bathroom and began to walk to homeroom, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Most girls were envious of the vests they wore, others their looks and some were in awe over how fabulous they were. Most guys though only had one thing on their mind when they saw all four strutting down the corridors, and it wasn't clean.

This was just another normal school day for Team Laycool.

* x * x * x * x * x * x *

Having just seen Team Laycool strutting around like they owned the school, Natalya Hart slammed her locker door shut. If they was one thing she couldn't stand it was those four, but mostly Layla and Michelle. She swung her school bag onto her shoulder and walked to another person's locker Beth Phoenix. Natalya and Beth had been best friends since the 8th grade.

"Did you just see the four Barbie's?" Beth asked

Natalya nodded her head "Yeah… It's always the same though every school year they just run the school"

"Come on Nat we've been putting up with this shit since I moved here in the eight grade, well obviously you have a lot more longer than me. If you've done it for this long what harms another two more years" Beth said reassuring her friend

Natalya smiled understanding where Beth was coming from "I guess you're right there"

"I'm always right" Beth joked

The two made their way into homeroom and took their seats in the corner of the room, where Natalya's boyfriend Tyson Kidd was already sat, along with Natalya's cousin Dave Smith. Natalya and Beth took their seats in front of them, once seated Natalya immediately turned around to face her boyfriend of the past three years and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Hey baby" she greeted

"Must you do that in front of me?" Complained her cousin Dave

"Don't like it sit somewhere else then" Natalya retorted

"O dear god" Complained Beth

"What?" Natalya asked as she turned around to see what was wrong with her best friend "Hey you back off right now" she said as someone approached their table

"No, Beth please we need to talk" Begged the person

"Santino I have nothing to say to you" Beth firmly stated

"But Beth" he said with his thick Italian accent

"Listen doucebag it's over between you and her" Natalya said

A roar of laughter emerged from behind them all. "Well that's a shame who else is going to want these two losers, they were a match made in heaven for each other"

Natalya rose to her feet "Look what we have here 'The Miz' how about you just go pump yourself with some steroids" she spat

Mike looked over to Tyson Kidd "You might wanna keep your bitch on a tighter lease"

This comment caused Tyson to rise to his feet, and curl his hand into a fist.

"Leave it Tyson, let's not let him get to us. We're better than that" Natalya said as she tried to calm her boyfriend down

"Okay" Tyson said, but didn't break eye contact at all with Mike.

The teacher Miss Dumas soon entered the room.

"Okay everyone sit down take your seats" She ordered "Hope you all had a good summer as it's now officially over"

The red head looked over at her class and did a quick head count to see who was here and who wasn't, but was soon distracted by something that was happening in the middle of the classroom. She walked over and looked at them.

"Ahem" she said alerting them of her presence "Is this really how you want to start the new school year Miss McCool?"

"No miss I'm sorry" the blonde apologised with a fake smile, before slipping her phone back into her bag

"No cell phones in my class please" said Miss Dumas "Okay we've got a new girl joining us this year, say hi to Eve Torres"

From the doorway emerged Eve Torres. She stood at the front of the class next to Miss Dumas. All eyes were on her she felt some snicker at her, whilst others didn't really care.

"Nice shirt" joked Layla

Miss Dumas rolled her eyes "Layla!"

"No Miss I love it where's it from Wall Mart?"

Michelle, Kelly, Maryse and most others laughed along with Layla. Eve frowned and tried not to let it get her down, but she was definitely missing Denver right now. To save her from further embarrassment Mrs Dumas told Eve to take a seat next to Natalya. Taking her seat Natalya smiled at her. "Ignore them four" she said "You know how every school as the school bitch, well that's ours. I'm Natalya by the way". Eve laughed at Natalya's words

"Thanks" Eve smiled

"And this is Beth" Natalya said introducing her to Beth.

"If you want we could show you around?" Natalya offered

"That would be great" Maybe life in Malibu wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Natalya and Beth seemed like nice enough people. Michelle and Layla however were ones that she would clearly have to watch her back with.

"Hand me your time table" said Natalya, as she studied the paper she handed it back to Eve "Good news you have most lessons with me or Beth, but there's just one you don't Biology"

"That's fine" Eve said as she folded the piece of paper up.

"Well first is History and you have my company" Beth smiled at Eve

* * *

So I'm trying out a new fic, but I;m really loving the whole Laycoolness. So i thought i'd try a fic out about it, obviously what better fic to use than a highscool one. I really hope you guys enjoy it, so please let me know if it's wort continuing with. Now i know i start a lot of fics but never finish them, but i am trying to, but some i've had on here for so long I've just lost interest. So i hope that it doesn't happen with this fic.

At the moment the fics I'm really into are this one and Hate That I Love You, so i will try and update as often as i can. The chance i usually get thouh is weekends when I'm free, so bear with me please.

Anyway please please please review i really want to know what you guys think of this.

x x x


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2 - First Day**

After home room Eve and Beth made their way over to history together.

"So Eve where you from?" The blonde asked

"I'm from Denver"

"Miss it?"

Eve nodded her head "Yeah this place is so different to my old school"

Beth put her arm around Eve's shoulder "Well you've got me and Natty now, so we'll take care of you"

"Thanks" Eve said smiling

As the two girls took their seats in the middle of the class room they were soon joined by the history teacher Miss Sunny.

"Right class welcome back, hope you all had a good summer. Now lets focus on American Revolutionary War. Can anyone tell me how long it lasted?"

"It lasted 8 years Miss and was between 1775-1783" Answered a girl sat at the front of the class

"Okay Tiffany answer me this. What were the main causes of the American revolutionary?"

Just as Tiffany was about to answer the question, Layla walked in along with two other guys beside her.

"Ah Layla, Montel and Kaval how nice of you three to join us, consider this your first warning of the year if you are late for my class again you will all be in detention." The teach threatened

The three began snickering and made their way to the three empty desks at the back.

"Now Miss El, the American revolutionary what were the main causes?"

Layla looked at the teacher blank faced "Ummm … Ummm … They didn't like what was happening?"

Miss Sunny rolled her brown eyes at Layla's answer "Why what was happening?"

"I don't know something bad?" Layla asked

Montel who was to the left of the brunette laughed at her answer, but soon stopped when Layla and Miss Sunny shot him a threatening glances.

"Okay Mr Porter care to explain?"

Montel laid back in his chair with him hands placed behind his head. "Well you see Miss S what happened was those Brits were ruling us and telling us what we could and couldn't do and charging us like tons of tax, and as we are proud and strong American's we do not stand for that kind of shit, so we fought against them."

"Well first of all mind your language, I don't know how many times I have to warn you, but your answer was partly correct yes the British were charging us large amounts of tax." She said as she began to walk over to a cupboard and took out loads of textbooks handing them out to all her students. "Now if you turn to page 141, read it and answer the questions please, and do it in silence"

All the students did as they were told, except Layla. She wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Kaval who was sat to the right of her. Kaval looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking as he accepted the note of Layla and read it.

_Please can you let me copy your answers x_

Layla was always cheating from people to help her in class, it's not that she was a stupid girl, she just couldn't be bothered to do the work as she thought that once she left school she would have no use for this kind of stuff. Instead she sat at her desk pretending to read the text book when she looked up and noticed who was sat in front of her. Grinning she ripped some paper out of her notebook and scrunched it into a ball. She then threw it at the person and tried to act casual, however that wasn't the case. As the victim of Layla's attack turned around and threw it back at her, leaving Layla gobsmacked.

"Do you mind?" Layla asked in a whisper

"Do you?" They asked

"Look Beth you're the one throwing paper balls at me, what's your problem?" Layla asked once more whispering

Eve stopped what she was doing when she saw Beth and Layla having a dispute.

"Layla you're such a bitch, no one likes you" Beth spat

"O Beth that's where you're wrong I think you'll find it's the other way around. Everyone loves me, unlike you. I mean your only friend is that weird girl with a pink streak in her hair" Her eyes then fell on Eve "O wow you and farm girl are now friends"

Montel began to laugh and the name Layla had made for Eve, he laughed so hard that he was now coughing. Layla smirked. "Now isn't that sweet, but if you don't mind I have work to do"

Layla loved being a bitch to people, it was something that she got off from. She loved that she could easily wind someone up and the best part was she could get away with it.

Beth however was far from thrilled, this was always the case. Laycool being able to walk over people and treat them like dirt and the worst thing was there was nothing that she could do about it. She looked over to where Eve sat feeling sorry for her. She was new here and she was already having to put up with Laycool's shit.

Eve though was already over it. Instead she had something else in her mind sweet revenge.

* x * x * x * x * x * x *

The morning at Malibu High at gone by so fast, and it was now lunch. Most of the students were in the canteen getting their lunch for the day. Eve stood waiting with Beth, Natty and her boyfriend Tyson.

"So Eve, what you think of this place so far?" Natalya asked

"It's okay I suppose, I just can't believe Layla. She doesn't even know me and she's already decided to take a disliking to me"

"That's just the way they are" Beth said

"I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to it like there was nothing like that in Denver"

"Well welcome to Malibu, where 95% percent of the girls are fake, bitchy and slutty and 95% of the guys are vain, selfish, and man whores" Natalya said

Eve laughed at Natalya's description of the people of Malibu. "Okay and what about the other 5%?"

"Well they are nice, caring and friendly, and we just so happened to be part of that 5%"

Tyson wrapped his arm around Natalya's waist "Thank god for that, I really don't know how I would cope if you wasn't"

"Neither do I" Natalya said "Aww I love you" she said as she looked on at Tyson and kissed him.

Once the four of them had got their food they looked for a table. Eve followed Beth, Natalya and Tyson to a table, where someone was already sat.

"Dave this is Eve, she's new here" Natty said introducing the two as she took a seat on the other side of him with Beth and Tyson. The only seat available on the table was next to Dave. Eve placed her tray down and sat. "Hey" she said flashing her pearly white smile at him.

Dave smiled back shyly. He wasn't normally used to be around any other girls apart of Natalya and Beth. The first thing he noticed about Eve though was how different she was to most of the girls here and he found it refreshing. "So your new here?"

"Yeah I moved from Denver"

"Well … er … if you … you know … you ever need anyone to… er… show you around … or … or like … to hang with …. Then um just ask" Dave asked stuttering through his words

Eve smiled at how sweet and shy he was "Well thank you, I'd like that" she said as she picked up her cheese sandwich and took a bite out of it. Just as she was about to take her second she felt her vibrating in her pocket, taking it out she saw the caller ID and a grin spread across her face. "Hey baby" she answered. "I'm just going to take this I'll be right back" Eve said as she excused herself.

Once she was gone Tyson threw a chip at Dave and laughed "You so want her" he teased his friend

"No I'm just not used to talking to girls"

Beth and Natalya cleared their throats at his comment. "Ahem"

"Sorry you know what I mean. But it's nice seeing a girl like her and not one like them" Dave said as he pointed over to where Laycool sat.

Sat in the centre table of the caferteria was team Laycool. Michelle and Layla sat next to one another whilst sat across from them were Maryse and Kelly.

"So Layla I've heard something about you?" Michelle grinned as she questioned her friend

"Yeah, while me and Shell were in French" Maryse added

Layla was now getting nervous as she couldn't remember what she had or hadn't done. She tried to think about it but her mind was blank, she then began to think about who Michelle and Maryse had French with.

"You know Wade's little Nexus crew, they sit near us" Maryse continued

"And they were telling us something" Michelle said

"That makes a change, normally their all just banging their heads against walls and making crude comments" Kelly said

"Yeah well this time they actually told us something interesting" Michelle said

_In French Michelle and Maryse sat in the back corner of the room next to each other. Maryse pulled out her i-pod and stuck one head phone in her ear and hid it from the teachers view by having her platinum blonde hair cover her ear. She was so fluent in French that she could come in with a hangover and still get an A*. Michelle wasn't fluent but she understood well, but she would rely on Maryse to help her, which Maryse didn't mind at all as the two were friends. It was when other people like the two boys say in front of them asked her for help she was not okay with it._

_"Hey frenchie" the ginger haired boy sat directly in front of Maryse said as he turned to face her_

_Maryse who was busy painting her nails her shade of red. Lifted her head up slightly and shot him a dirty look. Deciding to ignore him she went back to painting her nails._

_"Pssst" she heard him whisper. Once more she decided to ignore the boy. It was only when she felt something hit her she looked up at him._

_"Que ? et non vous ne pouvez pas copier mes réponses !"__ She said in an angry whisper._

_The boy looked on confused he had no idea what Maryse had just said it was only when he heard her friend next to her ask him something "Heath what do you want?"_

_The boy next to Heath now turned around to face Michelle "Is it true about Layla and Wade?"_

_Michelle and Maryse looked at each other in shock "Wade and Layla!"_

_"Yeah it was at the end of summer party that he held"_

_Michelle then gasped "Elle a disparu un peu du parti" she spoke in French so the two boys wouldn't understand what they were saying_

_"J'ai pensé cela était parce qu'elle était MVP?" Maryse questioned_

_"Apparently not" Michelle spoke in her mother tongue_

"So come on Lay spill" Michelle ordered

"Fine this stays between us four"

"I was trying to impress Montel, but instead I ending up impressing Wade, we were both drunk and yeah one thing led to another"

"I can't believe you did that" Kelly said laughing

"I know especially seeing how it's Michelle's future husband" Layla said giggling

Michelle however didn't take to kindly and hit Layla on her arm "No not in a million years okay, I know why my step dad keeps trying to fix me up with him, but I don't care enough about him to be with Wade."

Yes Michelle's step-father John Bradshaw Layfield was on a mission to set his step-daughter up with Wade Barrett, for his own personal gain. The Barrett family had a very successful family business and John knew that if Michelle was to marry into them it would be great for his business as well. Michelle though had other ideas and instead she went for John Cena, who Mr Layfield did not approve.

"Besides I'm with John who's like way hotter than Wade"

"Yeah but honestly Wade's accent kind of wins me over" Maryse said

"Well if you like it that much why don't you go for him" Michelle said

"I might just do that" Maryse grinned

"Well hold it off until the weekend we have try outs tomorrow" Layla said as she clapped hands together in excitement

"Well good luck ladies" said as voice that came and joined them

"Hey Miz" The girls greeted

The Miz took a seat next to his girlfriend placing an arm around her "Wanna skip the rest of today and head back to mine?"

Kelly was unsure as she knew what he had planned. "Um okay" she hesitantly agreed "Cya girls" she said as she waved bye to her friends. The Miz took hold of her hand and led her out, as they made their way out of the cafeteria they bumped into Eve, which caused Kelly to fall flat on the ground.

"You wanna watch where you're going new girl" The Miz threatened as he helped Kelly get up

Kelly scoffed at the brunette "Leave it baby, she's so not worth it" The blonde said as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder and walked out of the school grounds with her boyfriend. Eve made her way back in and joined her new friends. "Who's that blonde girl that's friends with Layla and she's got a mouthy boyfriend?" she asked "They're so rude" she added

"Ah you must of ran into Kelly Kelly and Mike 'The Miz', the schools most dumbest couple here to date" Beth said

"Anyway who were you on the phone to?" Natalya asked

"My boyfriend" Eve stated

"Ah you have a boyfriend, well I high doubt it's from here so is he from Denver?"

"Yeah my Chris, another reason why I'm like really missing home. We're trying a long distance relationship, but I don't know if it's gonna work it not" Eve frowned

"Well if it doesn't we'll all be here for you" Natalya comforted her

"Thanks, anyway I'd better get going I've got biology last"

"Aw good luck" Natalya and Beth said as they all parted ways.

* x * x * x * x * x * x *

Eve walked into the biology room and sat at one of the stations by herself. She looked around and saw that there was no one from Laycool in her class which was a relief as she didn't know if she could cope with having another one of them making digs at her. Instead a smile came to her when she saw someone come and sit next to her.

"Hey this seat taken?" he asked with a grin

"No" Eve said offering the seat to him with an even bigger grin on her face

"So Denver how you like it here?" he asked

"It's okay" she said

"Well if you want me and a few friends are hanging by the beach tonight having a little better get drunk a little, why don't you come along give you a chance to get to know people"

"Okay thanks John" Eve said smiling at the blue eyed boy

"No problem, sweet cheeks"

Eve was definitely happy to have met John, he had been so sweet to her unlike most people here, but she wasn't too sure if he was flirting with her at times or if he was just being nice. Hopefully he was just being nice, meeting a boy so soon whilst she was still with Chris was definitely not on the agenda for Eve.

* x * x * x * x * x * x *

The final bell rang signalling the end of the school day, much to all of the students delight. Eve rushed out of the school gates hoping that her mum was there, but she wasn't so instead she waited outside the school entrance for her. Whilst waiting she saw John, she thought she might as well go and talk to him ask him about tonight. As she walked over she stopped halfway when she saw a blonde girl run up to him and wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss. Eve was in shock how could a nice guy like John be with a girl like her. Eve knew she was part of Laycool but wasn't aware of her name yet. Her friendship with John was in jeopardy now, as Laycool already had it in for her. So what would they do to her if they saw her talking to one of their boyfriend's. Eve sighed and walked away taking one last glance at the two lovers.

"I hate that I have no lessons at all with you" the blonde complained to her boyfriend

"I know babe, but this means that we can make up for it in other ways" He said grinning

"John Cena you're becoming a bad influence on me" Michelle teased

"Shell I think you'll find it's the other way round"

The two giggled before leaning in and kissing one another once more.

"You are coming to the beach tonight right?" John asked

"Yeah who else will be there?" Michelle asked

"Well Wade's gonna be there, Cody, Ted, MVP, Jack, Daniel, Dolph and Kaval"

"Wade why's he coming he's not going to be there with Nexus is he?" Michelle moaned

"No, it's just him" John said assuring her it would be alright "So which girls are coming?"

"Well obviously me, Lay, Kell, and Maryse. I'll try and rope in a few others though to make the numbers up though like the Bella twins, Tiffany and whoever else I like"

"So should be a good night then" John said

* * *

Wow thank you so so so so so so much to those of you who reviwed this fic, I really didn't expect many people to like this it was just something i was toying with so I so pleased it's gone well. I have so many ideas for this fic so I'm going to try and update this as much as I can, but i keep writing loads for this which is really time consuming, but O well lol. Okay so Laycool are clearly the school bitches, and poor little Eve is already of victim of their bullying when she hasn't even done anything wrong.

Next chapter - Beach Party and Try outs.

Love to hear what you guys think about this chapter and what you think's going to happen in the next. So please please review means a lot to me.

Thank you

x x x


	3. Party On The Beach

**Chapter 3 - Party On The Beach**

_The young couple walked along the beach together hand in hand, before finding a place to sit. They looked on at the dark waves and the night sky. Sitting on his lap she proceeded to wrap her arms around him in a bid to keep herself warm. _

_"It's freezing" the blonde moaned _

_"Here" the guy said offering his hoody _

_She placed the garment on herself. "Thank you" she said as well as placing a kiss upon his cheek _

_"I'd do anything for you" he said _

_"Aw and why's that then?" She asked _

_"Because Michelle McCool, I love you" He replied _

_A wide grin spread across her face "I love you too Wade Barrett"_

x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Her eyes widened in shock as she woke from the nightmare she was having. Quickly looking up to see whose arms she was in, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her boyfriend John Cena's face.

"Hey you're up then" he said. "Well we've been here for the past forty minutes; I think we should go back and join the others"

Michelle nodded her head "yeah okay" she said as she waited for John to help before following him to where the others were.

The first person she laid eyes on was the person she had just had a nightmare about. She could feel anger growing inside herself for thinking about him. She then grew even angrier when she saw with her platinum blonde friend. Trying to convince herself she wasn't jealous she cuddled up to her boyfriend in a bid to get rid of the thoughts she was having about the British boy. Which were a lot easier now he had disappeared with the blonde, no doubt adding another girl to his list of conquests.

Layla soon came and joined Michelle and John. "Shell have you heard anything from Kelly?" She asked concerned about the whereabouts of their friend

"No I've not seen her since lunch disappeared with Miz. I mean I text her to let her know we was all having a get together at the beach, but didn't get a reply" Michelle replied7

"You know what her and Miz are like when their together their probs just havin too much fun together to wanna come join us" said someone who came and joined the three, putting his arm around Layla. He then leaned down towards her placing a kiss on her cheek, his lips then moved towards her ear where he proceeded to whisper in. In response he received a playful the chest.

"M, maybe later okay" she replied

"You two need to just go and do it already" Michelle said to Layla and MVP

"What makes you think I would do it with her?" MVP teased

Layla scoffed at his comment "your hardly anything special, you can get me a drink for that now you horrible bastard"

"I'll come with you" John said as he and MVP left the girls alone.

The two best friend's attention was soon distracted by something else, as they saw a gatecrasher join the gathering. The two looked at each other smirking; they would teach the uninvited guest a lesson. Michelle's smirk however soon wore away when she saw her boyfriend give a hug to the person.

"That bitch is going down" Michelle said in a bitter and venomous tone as she and Layla glared on at the new nemesis.

"I've got the perfect plan. No one crosses LayCool" Layla said with a smirk across her face.

x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Eve wasn't sure about coming down to the beach tonight. She wanted to come as it was John that had invited her, but when she discovered Michelle was his girlfriend she wanted to steer clear of him. However she didn't know many people and thought this might be an opportunity get to know more people. The first person that spotted her was John.

"Eve you came" John said as he saw the Denver native walk his direction. Running over to her he gave her a hug.

"Yeah, I need to get to know the area and people better" Eve said smiling. The smile was soon replaced with a worry when she saw two people that had taken an instant disliking to her.

"Hi Eve" they both said in union

"Babe, Ted's looking for you" Michelle told her boyfriend, leaving the three girls alone.

Eve gave a slight smile to the two girls, but all that was going through her mind was what were the two of them planning? They had been nothing but horrible to her since she got here and it was only her first day.

"Congratulations you passed the test" Michelle said

"What test?" Eve asked unsure of what they were telling her

"Well you see the reason we've been such bitches to you is to see if you could pass the Laycool test" Layla explained

"Which you did" Michelle added

"And how exactly did I pass the test?"

"By taking our jibes on the chin" Layla said

"Okay" Eve said still unsure as weary of what the two were doing

"Well seeing as were cool now, how about we introduce you to people" Michelle suggested

"After all u did pass the Laycool test" Layla added

Eve was unsure of what to do, the two did seem sincere, but could she trust them?

"Okay then" Eve said against her better judgement and giving the two a chance

"Okay I'm just gona go to John so I'll leave you two to it" Michelle said as she wandered away, winking at Layla as she did. Whatever the girls had planned was definitely not something Eve wanted to be part of.

Layla led Eve over to a different group of people.

"Hey guys, this is Eve she's new here" Layla said introducing everyone to Eve.

Eve looked at the faces within the group the ones which stood out the most for her were a set of twins, who immediately greeted Eve with warm smiles.

"Okay these are the Bellas; Nikki and Brie" Layla said introducing Eve to the twins "Here we have Rosa and Melina" Layla said pointing to two Latinas "And finally Tiffany and Gail" she said gesturing her hand towards the blonde and oriental girl.

"Will you look after this one while I just go take care of something else" Lalya said leaving Eve alone with a possible new set of friends.

Eve began to engage in conversation telling everyone about her life back in Denver and her boyfriend Chris. Just as she was making progress her phone began to ring, looking at the ID a smile spread across her face.

"Excuse me ladies" Eve said excusing herself "Hey Chris" she greeted the person down the other end of the phone

Eve walked along the beach for peace and quiet whilst she spoke to her boyfriend on the phone, unaware that she was being followed as the stalker listened to her every word and followed her every move.

"I know I miss you too. It's not fair, but hopefully me and my mum should be coming back down this weekend to finish collecting some of our things. So I'll get to see you soon. I know It's not the same baby, but it's out of my hands. What am I up to now? Well some of the kids are having a party on the beach so they invited me, it's not been to bad. Had this bitch on my case but she's backed off now or at least I think she has. No Chris I'll be fine I made some great friends so it's okay. Okay well I better get back so I'll se you on Saturday. I love you." Eve ended the conversation and put her phone back in her jean pocket.

As she walked along she came across a boy who was smoking his face looked familiar to Eve and she began to think where she had seen him before but nothing was registering.

"Lovely night isn't it" he said making conversation with Eve

"Yea it is actually" Eve replied

"So your the new girl are you?"

Eve nodded her head "Eve"

"Well Eve" he said as inhaled the toxic fumes from the cigarette then exhaling them "I'm Ted"

Ted DiBiase was often referred to as a ladies man for how he hit it off with the girls before sleeping with them and right now he had Eve Torres on his mind. He knew full well she had a boyfriend after listening to the conversation she had with him on the phone, normally he would stay away from girls who were taken but in the case of Eve he had just placed a bet with a certain British girl. Layla had bet Ted $20 that he wouldn't be able to kiss the Latina and another $80 that he couldn't sleep with her.

"How about I show you a few cool spots around town"

For some strange reason Eve felt comfortable and safe around Ted unsure why, but if only she knew the truth. "Sure why not"

x * x * x * x * x * x * x

Wade had brought Maryse back to his house which he had to himself as he parents were both out attending some business dinner. Wade's father was a rich successful business man and his mother was one of the best lawyers you could find around in Malibu. He took the hand of the platinum blonde and led her up the marble stairs. Maryse was impressed so far Wade had a beautiful and huge home with a marble staircase clearly he and his family had money, this exactly Maryse's perfect man, rich.

Once they were in Wade's bedroom he rammed her up against the nearest wall and began to kiss her with passion and hunger.

"Your so fucking sexy" he whispered to Maryse making the blonde's ego grow even bigger.

Wade then proceeded to lift Maryse up and place her just before the leather armchair in his room. Taking a seat in the arm chair he tapped on his knee for Maryse to sit on where the two soon resumed their embrace. Wade pulled away and looked on the girl before him smirking.

"Get down on your knees" he ordered

Maryse grinned and slowly went down on her knees doing as she was told. Wade had an eyeful of her cleavage and was most impressed with Maryse's assets.

"Now" Wade spoke as he began to unbuckle the belt on his jeans pulling them down to his ankles "Be a good little girl and suck me off"

Maryse reached her hands over to Wade's manhood rubbing it through his boxer shorts. When she felt satisfied she pulled the material down his legs and moved her head over his shaft. He was definitely one of the biggest Maryse had been with. Wade then grabbed his phone from the side and began to film the sex act the platinum blonde was performing on him.

* * *

First of all thank you to those who reviewed they mean so much to me and I hope you liked this chapter.

Sorry this chapter is a little short compared to the others, I was going to include the try outs in this chapter but I've decided to save that for the next one. So what do you think about this chapter and what happened on the beach ?

- Michelle having a dream about Wade now will anything devlop from that or was it just a nightmare?

-Layla being nice to Eve all an act but when will she realise that she can't be trusted ?

-Also Eve and Ted will Ted go through with the bet and will Eve cheat on Chris ?

-Wade and Maryse will he do anything with the video that he took on his phone ?

I know it's taken me a while to update this fic but hopefully with the christmas holidays coming up I'll be able to update more often and maybe do a one shot? So if you've got a request just message me and I'll see what I can do.

Thank you

x x x


	4. Try Outs Are Such A Bitch

Today was the day for try outs, but the one which the majority of the girls in the school wanted to try out for was the cheerleading team. With Co-Captains Michelle and Layla strutting down the school hallways in the red and white cheerleading uniform, looking ever so glamorous. Which girl wouldn't want to be one?

At this moment in time though try outs were the last thing on the two girls minds, as they approached a certain brunette who was currently at her locker. The thing that was on their mind was destroying the newest student of Malibu High.

"So, spill the goss what happened?" Layla asked jumping straight to it.

"What do you mean what happened?" Eve asked bemused.

"What happened with you and Ted? Don't play stupid Eve we saw you leave with him last night" Michelle spoke.

"O" Eve said taking out a book from her locker and looking down at the floor.

Layla gasped "You slept with him!"

Eve's eyes went wide with shock "No! I did not sleep with him …. We kissed"

Michelle rolled her eyes, why was she so disappointed that she had just kissed Ted. "So it's just a kiss"

"No it's not" Eve said bringing her book to her chest "Not when I've got a boyfriend back in Denver"

"O" Michelle and Layla both said in union.

"Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Michelle said.

"Yeah exactly, anyway are you trying out for cheerleading today? We promise if you're any good we'll give you a spot"

Eve sighed "Sure why not. I'll see you later then"

Michelle and Layla both currently had smirks on their faces.

"O dear poor little Eve has a boyfriend" Layla mocked

"Whatever would he do if he knew what she was up to behind his back?" Michelle suggested

"I don't know, but I think we should find a way to let him know"

Whatever the two best friends were planning would definitely bring misery to Eve, and that's just what they wanted.

* * *

Maryse walked along the school corridors with a big grin on her face after what happened last night between her and Wade, she was so sure he would be perfect for her. He was filthy rich, great in bed, knew how to please Maryse and he was British. Seeing him alone by his lockers she quickly fixed her hair, pulled down her cheerleading vest to reveal her cleavage and pulled her skirt up. She instantly caught Wade's eye and seductively walked towards him.

"Bonjour" she greeted.

Maryse then attempted to lean in towards Wade and kiss him.

"Woah, hang on a minute there love" Wade said pushing her away "What do you think your doing?"

"I… I … I though last night" Maryse said lost for words and unsure of what to say.

"Frenchie, last night was just a fuck yea. A very good fuck though" he said tugging on her platinum blonde locks "But it was just meaningless, I'm not interested in having anything more than just a good time especially from a girl like you"

Maryse scoffed "A girl like me! What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know a platinum blonde Barbie who thinks she's shit hot. I mean don't get me wrong Maryse you are incredibly sexy but your not the kind of girl who I want to bring home to meet my mum, your more just the type who I like to shag" Wade said bluntly.

Maryse was definitely shocked, how dare he speak to her like that, who did he think he was. Cocking her head to the side she shot him a dirty glare and raised her right hand to slap him.

"No one talks to me like that. You're hardly anything special yourself"

Wade brought his hand to his cheek where Maryse had slapped him and laughed "And neither are you"

Maryse stormed off from him and ended up bumping into someone.

"Watch where you're going DiBiase"

"Sorry Ouellet, I forgot I was nothing but a commoner to someone like you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I know how much, you prefer the finer things in life and finer men. You like men like Wade Barrett who have tons of money and you're willing to drop your knickers for a guy like that"

"Excuse me! Well FYI I never slept with Wade" Maryse said lying.

"Well I know you gave him oral, he showed me this great video. Your quite the little cock sucker" Ted teased.

"What video?" Maryse asked demanding to know.

"Wade took a video of you"

"Son of a bitch!" Maryse screamed she then looked at Ted and slapped him.

"Ow what was that for?" Ted asked rubbing his cheek.

"For your remark about me being a cock sucker."

Looking on at the encounter that had just happened was one of Maryse's close friends Kelly. "Maryse what was all that about?" Kelly asked taking Maryse into an empty classroom.

Maryse began to cry "Wade he used me Kelly. He used me" she cried as she hugged her friend.

"Ryse, it's okay" Kelly said trying to comfort her.

"No it's not because he videoed me giving him head"

"Okay we've got to tell Michelle and Layla, were not gonna let him get away with this okay"

Maryse nodded her head and wiped away her tears "Okay"

* * *

Making her way to class Layla took a seat behind Ted in Spanish who looked at her with a big grin on his face.

"I believe you owe me $20"

Layla took the money out of her purse and was about to hand it to him "I need photographic evidence" she said before putting her money away.

Ted scowled "Fine I'll get you some photographic evidence" He took out his phone and handed it to Layla. "I knew you would probably want this so $20 please"

Layla handed him the $20 and sent the image to her phone "Thank you very much Ted" she said handing his phone back to him.

"And you'll owe me a lot more when I sleep with her. Would you like some evidence of that?"

"No thank you, just your word and maybe a picture will do"

"Your such a bitch" Ted laughed turning away.

Now Layla had proof of Eve cheating on her boyfriend, she knew exactly what to do with the image. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

"Hey Eve" greeted a chirpy Natalya as she approached the Latina's locker.

"Hey Natalya, how's it going?" Eve said as the two began to walk to their next lesson.

"Not a bad, what about you?"

"Okay, I think"

"What's up?" Natalya asked

"Well last night John invited me to the beach and I went, and Layla and Michelle were being nice to me, a little too nice now I come to think of it. But that's the last thing on my mind I kissed this guy"

Natalya was now worried Eve, if she was hanging around with the Laycool people it couldn't be good. "Eve who did you kiss?"

"Ted DiBiase"

Natalya gasped "Eve no!"

"I know. I can't believe I did that to Chris I mean I love him so much, but I was feeling so alone and upset and Ted was just there"

"I bet he was, Eve I think you was set up"

"By who? Wait no surely not" Eve said thinking of two people who could be capable of such a thing.

"I wouldn't put it past them" Natalya said as she walked into the classroom taking her seat. Eve followed right behind her and occupied the seat next to her. "Eve the best thing you can do is stay away from them"

"But they said they'd look at me for cheerleading"

"Well if you want to try out, by all means do it. But just don't be too upset if you don't make the cut"

Just when Eve couldn't feel anymore low she had taken another knock, and was seriously starting to doubt herself.

* * *

"Okay ladies, so you are here to try out and make a place on the team" Michelle spoke coming forward.

"But there are only two spots up for grab" Layla added "So if you impress then we'll let you on"

"Simple as that" Michelle said as she took a seat on the table behind her where fellow cheerlead Maryse was already seated.

"Okay first we have Gail Kim" Layla called out

"Urgh why does she keep trying, she's not cheerleading material" Maryse muttered

Sat over on the bleachers looking nervous was Eve. Back in Denver this was her thing, but now she wasn't even sure if she wanted this.

"Nervous?" Asked a blonde haired girl

"A little" Eve replied "Hey aren't you in my Spanish class?"

"Yea Rosa, you're the new girl Eve right?"

"Yea, so what made you want to try out?"

"I love cheerleading, but I've tried so many times to impress Laycool"

"Why do you want to impress them so much?"

"Hello, there Laycool they like practically run the school. If you're in with them then you can go far, if your not then well all the best to you"

Eve felt a rush of anger take over her, all the girls in this school wanted to be in with the vindictive and manipulative foursome that was Laycool.

"Eve Torres" she heard her name being called out and went down to stand before Michelle, Layla and Maryse.

All three were wearing the biggest fake smiles ever. Eve shook her head, knowing that they wouldn't even give her a chance and decided not to give them the satisfaction of humiliating her.

"Thanks, but no thanks" Eve said turning on her heel.

"Excuse, you should be grateful that we would even give you the chance to stand before us" Layla shouted at the Latina.

"Yeah any other girl would be lucky to be in your position" Michelle added

Maryse scoffed "Why do we care, she's probably not even got any moves, and it's not like we would have even picked her. So just run along"

Walking back to the three piece, Eve clenched her fists. "O I got moves" She said taking her place "Hit it."

Picking up the red and white pom poms that were on the floor she waited for the music to kick in before doing her routine which consisted of plenty perfectly executed of high jumps, flips and kicks and ending with Eve doing the splits. The routine left everyone speechless, especially Maryse, Michelle and Layla.

"We'll be in touch" Michelle said through clenched teeth as she snapped her pencil in half.

Eve for once felt good, she had managed to put Laycool in their place at least for the time being and now she couldn't care less if she made the cut or not. Walking out of the school gym she headed for the locker rooms to change out of the black shorts and pink vest she was in, but on her way she saw someone who she was hoping she wouldn't have to see for a while.

"Eve" he called as he made his way towards her.

"What do you want Ted?"

"Well after last night I was hoping we could do something like it again?" Ted suggested

"I have a boyfriend so no thank you" Eve said as she walked past him.

Ted however was not convinced "Well you know where I am if you change your mind."

Meanwhile back over in the gym try outs had finished and after Eve's performance Layla, Michelle and Maryse had been left in a bitter mood.

"Who does she think she is!" screamed Michelle

"Well Shelley don't worry I know a way to bring her down" Layla said as she held her phone out to Michelle.

"O that should teach her" Maryse grinned as she saw the image of Eve and Ted.

"I think I know just what to do" Layla said as she took her phone back.

"Okay so that's Eve taken care of next on the lis Wade Barrett" Maryse said

"I can't believe he did that to you Ryse" Michelle said comforting her friend "Don't worry I've got to go have dinner with his famiy tonight so I'll try and find something and use it against him"

"No one crosses Laycool" Layla said

* * *

Now Eve was changed into a blue simple summer dress she proceeded to make her way over to the courtyard where she would find Natalya and Beth. As she made her way out she felt her phone vibrate, taking it out from her bag she looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey baby" she answered

However on the other end she wasn't greeted with the normal kind of love, instead there was much more anger in is voice.

"Chris, what do you mean?"

This time the shouting on the other end got worst that Eve had to find somewhere more quiet to take the call.

"No, what do you mean picture on facebook?"

Before she had the chance to finish asking her questions she was cut off. She saw Natalya and Beth and ran over to them.

"Eve what's wrong?" Natalya asked

"Chris just said he knows about me and Ted, there's a picture of us on facebook, but I haven't even been on it today and why would I put a picture like that on" Eve cried.

Natalya took out her phone and logged onto facebook, where she saw that a picture of Eve and Ted had indeed been put on, but it when she saw who had put it on that it made sense.

"The photo was tagged by Layla El"

"What! Why would she do something like that?" Eve cried

"Because she's a bitch" Beth said "She spread a rumour about me when I first moved here telling people I used to be a man. At first it was horrible, but each day it helped me grow stronger and now I couldn't care less"

"We've both been through horrible experiences with them and it's not fair that it's happened to you. Especially as your new here"

Eve wiped away her tears "What did they do to you?" She asked Natalya.

"Well me and Layla used to be best friends, then Michelle came into the picture and she really did not like me, but just put up with me because of Layla. Then I started dating Tyson, I started spending more time with him and Layla would always be with Michelle. It was then when I found out I was pregnant with Tyson's baby that things took a turn I was 13 years old at the time. So I was still just a kid myself and I told Layla. She then told Michelle who then went and told everyone in the school, so I was being called a slut and people would point and laugh at me. It was then when I miscarried that things were awful. I went over to Layla's and she turned her back on me telling me that she didn't want anything to do with me as I'd only be dragging her down. She was ashamed to be seen with me and didn't want to be friends anymore"

"That's awful" Eve said as she hugged her "Well I promise you that this isn't going to go on any longer it's time Laycool were taught a lesson"

* * *

First of all a bit fat sorry that it's taken me almost four months to update this fic, but I've been having serious writers block.

Second thank you to those of you who have reviwed and I sorry i made you wait so long for the next chapter.

I not completley satisfied with this chapter, I feel that it's not my best but it's probably just the writers block. I really hope you guys enjoy it, so please review let me know what you think of it. I would say I'll try and update soon, but I'm not too sure if i will be able to, but I will try my best.

x x x


	5. Hitting Gold

**Hitting Gold**

It was the last period for Eve and it was Biology. Where her only companion was in the form of John Cena. Eve's eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing and she did not want John to see her in this state, when she saw him approach and take a seat next to her she turned away from him. John instantly knew what was wrong, and he did not condone cheating but he knew that Eve was in a vulnerable state, which made it easy for Ted to take advantage of her. He reached his arm out and patted her back gently trying to make her feel better.

"Eve I'm sorry about what Ted did to do, but I don't understand why Layla would put it on Facebook." John said trying to comfort her, but his words only made her angry.

"Layla, Michelle, Kelly and Maryse hate me John that's why they did it. But your Michelle's boyfriend so you choose to turn a blind eye to all of that, why else would you be going out with her."

"Do you not think I know what my girlfriend is like. I know that everyone thinks she is a bitch but I see past that and I see a whole different person. That's the Michelle I love"

"Well good for you" Eve said sarcastically.

"Look Eve, I don't want this to come between us. I still want us to be friends." John said.

Eve however was not interested; anyone who was involved with Laycool was currently an enemy of hers. "Well too bad John, because I don't think I can do that." The brunette spoke as she gathered her things together and rose out of her seat. "I think it's best if I sit on my own for now." Eve made her way to the back of the classroom where there was an empty bench. Once she was seated she looked up at the clock that was hung on the wall. Just another hour of school she had to endure before she could go to the sanctuary of her home, and Eve was counting down the seconds.

Later that night over at the Layfeild-McCool residence, Michelle was in her room getting ready for dinner with the Barrett's. She was rummaging through her wardrobe trying to find something to wear, whilst she chatted away with Layla, and Maryse who were all on loudspeaker.

* * *

"So John told me him and Eve had a row." Michelle said.

"O dear, poor little Eve" Layla Mocked.

"Serves the bitch right no one messed with Laycool" Maryse added

"I know and especially after how she showed us up at try outs today" Michelle said as she continued to rummage through "Ah ha what about the red cocktail dress?" Michelle asked her friends.

"That's a bit much" Maryse said "It's only dinner with Wade and his family, speaking of Wade what exactly are you going to do to get him back?"

Michelle held the red dress against her figure while studying herself in the mirror "Your right Ryse it is a bit much" Michelle said as she put the dress back away "As for Wade, I'll try and get a little snoop through his bedroom see if there's anything I can use against him."

"What if you don't find anything?" Layla asked.

"Then we'll just have to get revenge the good old fashioned way."

"Mind games." all three said at once.

Michelle finally found a dress "Girls what about my blue shift dress?"

"Perfect" Layla said.

"That dress is amazing it goes really well with your hair" Maryse added.

Whilst in the midst of changing Michelle's step father John walked in on her.

"John do you mind I'm changing" Michelle yelled.

John studied what his stepdaughter was wearing. "No, you need to wear something low cut, with a short skirt."

This was something that did not shock Michelle maybe at first it did, but she knew that John was desperate to get her married into the Barratt family and was willing to pimp Michelle.

"No I'm wearing this!" Michelle argued.

"Girl you're really pushing me!" John shouted as he curled his hand into a fist, before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "You had better be ready in ten minutes."

Maryse and Layla were still on the phone to Michelle and had heard the whole thing, but this wasn't the first time they had seen this kind of behavior from John it had been going on for years.

"Shelly are you alright?" Layla asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Well I'd better get going I'll see you tomorrow." Michelle said calmly. The way John treated her made Michelle grow thick skin, and the more and more this happened the more she was able to handle it, but she could not wait until she graduated and going to college. She would finally be free and would be able to liver her life the way she wanted.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Torres residence, Eve was in her room desperately trying to contact Chris, so he could hear her side of events. But he didn't want to know as his phone just kept going to voicemail. Throwing her phone down on the bed, she pulled her knees up to her body and began to cry. Was it really over between her and Chris?

Several minutes later Eve's phone began to ring, she reached out to answer and didn't even bother looking at the caller ID, hoping it would only be one person.

"Chris?"

"No it's me"

"O hey Ria"

"Eve what happened? Chris is in pieces over this picture of you and some guy on Facebook. He's eve changed his relationship status to single."

"I was set-up, the 'mean girls' have taken a disliking towards me and are trying to make my life hell."

Eve heard Maria gasp down the phone "OMG why would someone wanna do that?"

"I don't know, but you have to believe, you have to get Chris to believe me please." Eve pleaded hoping that her best friend would be able to help save her relationship.

"I believe you Eve, I just can't believe that someone is willing to destroy someone just because they don't like them"

"Well you should see what they did to two of my friends down here, there just bully's"

"Eve I'm so sorry. I really wish I could be there to help you, but I just had to ring you make sure that you was alright and hear you out."

"Well I'm so glad I've got a friend like you" Eve said "Do you think you could talk to Chris for me?"

"I'll try to, look I gotta go but I'll try and talk to you tomorrow. Take care babe bye"

"Cya" Eve said as she placed the phone on her bedside draw.

Taking her laptop she wiped away the tears and logged onto her Facebook account and looked through her pictures until she saw the one of her and Ted. Looking at it she shook her head how could she have allowed herself into this situation. Moving the mouse over a link she untagged her name, thus removing the image from her profile. Before she had a chance to log out and shut her laptop down, she heard her dad calling her. She ran down to see what he wanted, but while she was down there her mother came into her room to put her clothes away. She was a little shocked at the image of Eve on the laptop it was then when she saw who the boy's name was she dropped the basket of clothes in shock. There was no way she was going to allow this to happen.

* * *

Michelle stood outside the porch of the large mansion waiting for an answer from the Barrett's, a few minutes later they were greeted by Barrett butler Paul. Following her mother Bree and her stepfather John they were taken to the family's sitting room which consisted of cream vintage leather couches placed against each wall in the room. Here they were greeted by Michael Barrett the self made billionaire by the time he was twenty-one, his wife Katherine Barrett who was one of the best lawyers around and then of course there was his son Wade, the 'perfect child'; captain of the football team, a perfect A grade student and on top of that he managed to work for his father part-time. To Michael his son could do no wrong.

"John, Bree and Michelle" Michael greeted as he shook John's hand, and placed a kiss on Bree and Michelle's cheek. "Come take a seat." He said as he led the party to the dining room.

The dining room was a huge area which could fit up to 200 people in, which in Michael's case was vital for when holding business parties. However today he would take to the family dining room which was used for when the three would have dinner together or have guests round.

The table was of a beige marble type and big enough to hold eight people. Michael took his place near the top end of table, whilst John sat opposite, the two of them then had their wives sat beside them, and Michelle and Wade were sat opposite each other.

"Dinner will be served shortly" Katherine announced "So Bree how's things with you?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Good thank you, how's business?"

"Things are good thank you"

Michelle knew what was going to happen now the four of them would all engage in small talk, business talk, family talk whatever kind of talk they could come up with and Michelle would be sat bored out of her mind. It was always the same, so Michelle thought now would be the best time to see if she could try and find anything to use against Wade.

"Um may I be excused please, need a trip to the little girls room" Michelle said sweetly.

Katherine and Michael smiled at the blonde, whereas John glared at her for making a show while he was trying to talk to Michael.

"Of course you may dear" Katherine said. She had always liked Michelle and like John she had tried on numerous occasions herself to try and set her and Wade up with each other.

Michelle walked out of the dining room and up the stairs, until she reached where it was she wanted to be. Slowly creeping into the room she had a look around to see what she could find. The first thing she did was check under the bed, this was normally where Wade hid things. Down on her knees she looked for anything that looked suspicious and she found it in the shape of a black box. Lifting off the lid, her eyes lit up like she had found gold. This was the perfect way to ruin the 'perfect child'.

* * *

So I was going to add more, but I've decided to mean and tease you by leaving it a cliffhanger.

So what exactly is in the box? & Why does Eve's mum not want her to have anything to do with Ted?

A big thank you to those of you who reviewed, I really hope you like this chapter and I will try update soon.

Please leave a review to let me know if you like this fic, what you think and if's there's anything you want to see happen.

Thank You

x x x


End file.
